


Many Regrets were had.

by XPS_Core



Category: RWBY
Genre: """""Inspired Work""""", Bad Ideas, F/F, FUTARUBY, GONE SEXUAL, It goes wrong., ModernAU!, Popcorn Handy., RUBY HAS A BENIS XDDDDDDDDDDD, Weiss wanted the RoobyD with Butter, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: Weiss decided that replicating a Video she saw on the internet was a good Idea...I mean, what could possibly go wrong?





	Many Regrets were had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for White Rose week with the Prompt: Modern!AU. I wasn't originally planning on Participating but eh. I have two stories in the Pipeline Soon..TM so look out for those.
> 
> ALSO, RUBY is a FUTA IN THIS.

Ruby whimpered and Whined as Weiss dragged her to into the theater, taking their seats as they were purposely “Fashionably Late”. They were still walking towards their seats as the Surround Sound system boomed into life, the large Display ahead transitioning to tell everyone to turn off their Cell Phones for a better and more enjoyable experience.

 

The lights then dimmed as the sound of nature blasted through the speakers, Dolby touting its Atmos Surround sound experience that brings true Audio to those watching in the theatre, along with the usual announcements about being respectful to those around you, and that if you have crying babies to please GTFO.

 

The black screen that was present only lasted a few moments as the silence was broken by the first notes of music playing, the introduction of Sony Pictures and Marvel Comics flipping through the screen much to everyone’s delight.  
  
And for good reason, this was the Main Show of the evening for this Theatre. It had taken Weiss a good two hours to find a theatre that had open seats to watch the newest Marvel movie, something that Ruby was giddy to watch.  
  
However, she was no longer giddy. In fact, she was downright frightened and fidgety as she continued to watch Weiss, as she was concentrating as she was one hundred and twenty five percent committed to the precisely cutting a hole as stealthily as she could to the bottom of the Popcorn Bucket.  
  
Ruby flinched as she heard Weiss mutter a few words in Atlesian, making a small mess as kernels were spilling from the bottom of the bucket.

 

“Um….Weiss?” She asked her, recoiling back slightly as the White Haired Woman’s Baby Blue locked on directly to hers “How committed are you to doing this?”  
  
“Ruby, We are going to do this. End. Of Discussion.” She nodded with absolute resolution and commitment to this. “I’ve seen it before and I’ve always- Why isn’t your Penis out?!?” She hissed at her as she went back to her ministrations, cursing again as butter leaked all over her hand and part of her dress.

 

“Because, I don’t want everyone in the theatre to so my dick out next to a Popcorn bucket?” She whispered to her.  
  
Weiss smirked as she finished the hole in the bucket, making a show of it as she tried to lick her buttery fingers as seductively as she could to try and get Ruby “In The Mood.”  
  
Of Course, It didn’t work. But Weiss sent her a glare that told her she had no choice. So, whining a like kicked puppy, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down slightly before messing with the elastic of her boxers. “Oh, this is going to be horrible.” She whined as she saw the butter leaking. “Why are we evening doing this…”  
  
Despite everything, Ruby’s half flaccid penis flopped out from her underwear and not even a second flashed before the white haired woman she called her girlfriend grabbed it by the shaft and slammed her pelvis into the bucket with enough force to fling popcorn from the top of the bucket and into the empty seats around and in front of them, her half flaccid penis now fully erect from the Weiss’ touch.  
  
“Um...ah….Oh...tha-that’s fu-fucKING HOT OH SHIT!” Ruby cried loudly as the hot kernels rolled towards the hole and pressed against her erect and sensitive length. The silver eyed girl rocked back and fourth in her chair in pain, biting her hand hard as she clenched her eyes closed from the heat coming from the bucket.

 

“Ruby!” She hissed at the squirming girl. “Sit Down.” Weiss said as she held down the quietly sobbing Red Tipped girl. “I'm about to go in, so prepare yourself for my eternal love.”  
  
Ruby continued to sob quietly as the hot kernels were pressed against her length, only to be made worse by Weiss’ dramatic hand being shoved into the bucket and causing more popcorn to move to the base of her now slippery and buttery cock.  
  
“Where is that-Aha!” Weiss’ eyes shone, even in the darkness, as she finally made her way through the bucket and to the large, throbbing and slippery cock that belonged to Ruby, wrapping her slimy and buttery fingers around its length, and started to slowly pump it. Though, all this did was move more hot popcorn kernels towards their lap.

  
“Weiss.” Ruby growled despite tears falling. “This isn’t worth it, it feels worse actually. “I don’t want to kill your ex-....Oh god. Oh fuck Weiss, stop. Stop, stop stop there’s salt. There’s fucking salt in here WEISS THERE IS FUCKING SALT!” She screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
The bucket of popcorn went airborne, the empty bucket landing on a Familiar Blonde as Ruby howled in pain, jumping a foot into the air from the theatre chair as she ran around to the Aisle and towards the exit, Ruby desperate to pull her foreskin back to no avail since her dick was slathered with butter all over it.

 

The Audience, who had been busy watching the excellent movie starring Robert Downy Jr, all turned around at the screaming. Thankfully, the only thing they saw was the explosion of popcorn that rained down as one of the attractive lesbians ran out of the Theatre with her hand on her crotch, while the other Useless Lesbian flashed them a small hesitant smile before following her out of the theater.

 

After she had left, Weiss found Ruby in the Woman’s Bathroom with her now completely flaccid penis in the sink and Malice in her eyes as she stared back at the White Haired Woman.  
  
Originally, after the movie, Weiss had planned to take Ruby to a very Fancy Rooftop restaurant that served the finest cuisine and the best cookies available. Those plans were scrapped as they decided to get takeout for dinner and just go home.

  
As they were eating their Chinese Food, Weiss suggested with a mouthful of ChowMein that next time Ruby should wear a condom.  
  
That night, after the movie was over, Ruby slammed the door shut in Weiss’ face and condemned the Woman to the couch for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me for the spacing issues. Blame AO3 + Google Docs.


End file.
